Monday Night Raw 236: November 24, 1997
After DX's reenactment of Survivor Series comes up short, WWE Champion Shawn Michaels makes a special offer to Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart. Goldust reveals his new love interest. Event recap Event recap DX in-ring segment Rick Rude’s music hits and it’s “Handsome” Harvey Wippleman instead. He does his best Rick Rude impression. He introduces D-Generation X: Shawn Michaels, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, and Chyna. Shawn takes the mic and pie-faces Wippleman out of the ring while sarcastically noting that Rude’s spot was a “real tough spot to fill”. So according to them, Rude has been thoroughly mocked. Shawn switches gears and says he hasn’t gotten a lot of sleep since Survivor Series. He’s just a total wreck over this whole Montreal screwjob thing. He even starts to fake cry a little bit saying that everyone involved deserved a better outcome than what we got. Without the knowledge of Vince McMahon or anybody else in the WWF, Shawn tells us that he has successfully made contact with Bret Hart and that they will confront each other here tonight on RAW. Whether their confrontation ends in a handshake or in a fight, it will end tonight once and for all. Goldust in-ring segment Out comes Goldust in a wheelchair wheeled down to the ring by a nurse wearing a surgeon’s mask. Michael Cole conducts the interview. Goldust says that the broken arm has spread to the rest of his body and he is now suffering from paralysis in his limbs. HE CAN’T HELP IT! Goldust even has Michael Cole cross his legs in a weird moment. He asks the nurse to rub alcohol on his shoulders. Goldust says that alcohol is the only thing that soothes his soul anymore. He thanks the people for their letters and prayers wishing him well when Vader comes out wanting to know why he got hit in the head with a hammer last week. When Vader tries to turn the wheelchair over, the nurse squirts the rubbing alcohol in his eyes. Goldust beats on the blinded Vader while the nurse disrobes to reveal herself as Luna Vachon. Refs and agents head down to keep them separated. Luna says to Michael Cole, "the bitch is back!". DX in-ring segment DX returns to the ring to have this final showdown with Bret Hart. Before that begins, Hunter Hearst Helmsley tells Sgt. Slaughter that he wasn’t scared of the man when he was a kid, and he definitely isn’t scared of him now. To make things worse, Hunter tells the crowd that he will be showing his dick to the wives of the soldiers at Fort Bragg while they’re away. Shawn introduces us to "Bret Hart". It’s a midget Bret Hart. Shawn puts the little man in the Sharpshooter while HHH does the play by play and shouts praises to HBK. While the hold is locked in, HHH makes the little guy admit that Shawn is the best there is and all that jazz. When they let him up, Helmsley sticks a WCW sign on his butt and sends him out of here. Once he goes back through the curtain, Jim Neidhart appears declaring he is the HART FOUNDATION. He wants to kick their butts, but HBK tries to talk him out of it. He sweet talks Neidhart telling him that he was the charismatic one of the Hart Foundation and wonders where were the big money contracts that Bret Hart was offered that was never offered to Jim Neidhart. Since all of the Hart family are either home crying over Montreal or injured, Shawn knows the man has a wife and family to support and offers him the opportunity of a lifetime: a spot in DX. He must decide by 11PM tonight though. JR can’t believe this. Featured women Chyna pro--e46ef6285ff07d70ec5792b888df587c.png|Chyna|link=Chyna Luna Vachon pro.png|Luna|link=Luna Vachon Match results * Singles match: WWF World Champion Shawn Michaels (w/ Triple H, Jim Neidhart, & Chyna) pinned Vader at 3:00 in a non-title match following two superkicks after Triple H threw hot coffee in Vader’s good eye; Vader wrestled the bout with one eye taped up, the result of having alcohol thrown in his face by Luna Vachon earlier in the show; prior to the bout, Jim Neidhart was introduced as the newest member of DX only to be attacked immediately after the match. Critical reception Notes * Luna Vachon's return to the WWE since 1994. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1997 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Luna Vachon Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Luna Vachon & Goldust romance Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Sgt. Slaughter rivalry Category:Goldust & Luna Vachon vs. Vader rivalry